studica
by oobinable
Summary: Well, terkadang alasan belajar bisa dijadikan sarana untuk melancarkan modus terselubung. [ NCT ; Taeil, M. x Doyoung, K. ]


**studica**

 **.**

[ NCT ; Taeil, M. x Doyoung, K. ; IlYoung ]

 **.**

 **disclaimer :** nct belong to sment. this fiction is mine, _as usual._

 **.**

 **notes :** possibly ooc ; au!school ; same age ; typos ; informal ; tidak baku ; bxb ; humu ; cheesy

 **.**

 **big present** by **taeilichil**

 **.**

* * *

 **mathematics**

"Satu tambah satu itu berapa?"

Doyoung, yang sedang membuat bahan materi untuk presentasi besok, terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan oleh Taeil. Mereka hanya berdua di kamar ini, jadi ia mengasumsikan bahwa— _ehem_ , kekasihnya itu bertanya padanya.

" _Heh_ , kau kan jenius. Kenapa kamu bertanya tentang hal remeh seperti ini?"

"Sudah, jawab saja." dibalas _keukeuh_ oleh Taeil.

Dengan fokus mata yang masih tertuju pada layar laptop, Doyoung menjawab santai. "Satu tambah satu? Jelas dua, lah!"

"Kalau aku tambah kamu, jadi apa?"

 _Tuk_.

Pergerakan jari terhenti. Doyoung tergugu, dan perlahan menoleh untuk mendapati seorang Taeil yang menatapnya _intens,_ membuat jantungnya memompa cepat tanpa bisa dicegah.

Lalu darah dari jantungnya itu berkumpul dalam kedua pipinya.

.

"...jadi _kita_."

* * *

 **italy**

Doyoung tidak bisa tidur semalam.

Ia masih memikirkan ucapan asing dari Taeil, yang lelaki itu bisikkan ketika mereka berdua hendak berpisah saat pulang sekolah karena arah jalan menuju rumah mereka berbeda.

 _ti amo._

Kata itu terasa sangat asing di telinganya. Bahasa apa itu?

"Itu bahasa italia, Young-ie." Itu jawaban dari Jaehyun saat Doyoung menceritakan hal ini kepada sahabatnya itu.

Alis Doyoung menukik ke bawah; _bingung._ "Apa artinya?"

"Aku cinta kamu."

"Hei, kau punya Taeyong! Jangan coba-coba selingkuh—"

"Oi, bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa?!"

"Maksudku— _ti amo_ itu artinya _aku cinta kamu._ " Jaehyun mengulas senyum kecil. "Taeil nembak kamu, Doyoung-ie."

.

Doyoung _bengong_. Masih mencoba mencerna penjelasan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mendecih malas, "Dasar lemot."

* * *

 **chemistry**

Taeil memandang Doyoung di sebelahnya yang terlihat asyik meneteskan sedikit demi sedikit asam sulfat ke dalam gelas menggunakan buret. Pemuda bermata menggemaskan itu terlihat lucu dengan jas putih yang agak kebesaran dan kacamata lab yang membingkai matanya. Tak lupa ekspresi fokus dan antusiasme yang tinggi sejak guru Jang memerintahkan mereka sekelas untuk melakukan uji praktek dalam mata pelajaran kimia ini.

"Kamu suka banget ya sama kimia?"

Masih dalam fokusnya, Doyoung menjawab seadanya. "Iya. Kalau kamu?"

"Suka, sih. Meski pun matematika itu tidak ada tandingannya."

Doyoung terkikik pelan. Jelas, ia tahu jika lelaki ini sangat menyukai pelajaran yang banyak dihindari siswa biasa.

"Kita ini jodoh ya?"

"Eh?" fokusnya terbuyar. Doyoung menatap ke arah samping—menemukan Taeil yang tidak lagi memandangnya. Posisi Taeil saat itu sedang menghadap ke depan, jadi Doyoung hanya bisa menatap separuh lekukan wajah lelaki Moon yang terlihat sempurna itu.

 _Apa?_

"Kamu suka kimia, aku juga suka—meski sebenarnya lebih suka matematika. Bukan kah kita ini memiliki _chemistry_ yang kuat, eoh?"

Tidak nyambung.

.

—tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mencegah Doyoung untuk _blushing_ parah.

"Apa sih."

* * *

 **english**

Pagi itu, entah dapat angin dari mana, Taeil mendapat surat dari Doyoung.

Agak aneh sebenarnya, mengingat bisa saja kekasihnya itu berucap langsung padanya. Tapi Taeil tidak peduli, _toh_ ia senang dapat surat yang spesial.

Saat di buka, ternyata ada sebuah puisi berbahasa inggris.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

"Oh, _okay,_ awalan yang bagus." Taeil memberikan komentar tunggal terhadap puisi yang ditulis tangan oleh Doyoung.

 _I like Do Kyungsoo,_

"— _what?_ Kenapa dia bawa-bawa EXO?!" Taeil protes. Ia tahu bahwa Doyoung itu sangat suka EXO, terutama D.O. Dan itu terkadang membuatnya cemburu. _Astaga, kau berlebihan sekali._

Namun diurungkan rasa cemburunya itu kala membaca deretan terakhir puisi singkat ini, dan diganti dengan rasa bahagia yang luar biasa.

.

 _But I like_ — _no. I love Moon Taeil, more more more than him 3_

* * *

 **physics**

Saat mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu, Taeil dan Doyoung memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Mereka menonton siaran kartun tentang _superhero_ yang melindungi bumi dari alien kotak.

 _Dari pada nonton sinetron alay, mending nonton kartun. Ya kan?_

Saat adegan kartun menunjukkan sosok _heroine_ serba pink yang mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti gravitasi, satu pertanyaan dari Taeil terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. "Kamu itu punya kekuatan gravitasi ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menurut ilmu fisika, gaya gravitasi disebabkan oleh gaya tarik benda menuju pusat benda tersebut."

Doyoung mendecak malas; _mulai_ _mengoceh tentang pelajaran_ _lagi_ _deh._ "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Jelas kau memiliki kekuatan gravitasi itu."

"Taeil, apa yang kau bicarakan?! Gravitasi apa maksudmu?"

" _Yeah,_ kau adalah gravitasi, bagiku." Taeil memaku pandangan Doyoung dalam. Televisi mereka abaikan, saling menatap satu sama lain jelas lebih menarik.

.

"—karena kau adalah pusat gravitasi yang berhasil menarikku; hingga aku terjerat, terpaku, hingga tidak mampu berjauhan darimu barang sedetik saja."

* * *

 **indonesian**

"Taeil, lihat hasil karanganmu, dong!"

"Gak boleh."

Kedua belah bibir Doyoung maju ke depan, "Pelit!"

"Biarin."

Tidak puas dengan balasan datar dari Taeil, Doyoung nekat langsung merebut buku catatan si Moon itu.

"Hei, kemari kan buku ku!" protes Taeil.

Doyoung tidak memperdulikan protesannya itu. Ia membuka buku teman sebangkunya itu untuk melihat hasil karangan teks deskripsi yang ditugaskan oleh Im- _ssaem_.

Namun setelah tulisan itu ada di depan mata, dia terpaku.

Taeil yang menyadari itu langsung merebut kembali catatan miliknya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan dibaca."

...ada yang tahu kenapa tiba-tiba wajah mereka seperti tomat segar?

.

 _Disini_ _—_ _hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini, dengan berbekal torehan tinta dalam buku putih ini, aku ingin mendeskripsikan sesuatu._

 _Ini tentang seseorang yang sebentar lagi otw taken by the one and only Moon -ganteng- Taeil_ _—_ _aminin dong._

 _Ini tentang seseorang, yang memiliki nama Kim Doyoung._

 _Seorang makhluk spesies manusia berjenis laki-laki, yang punya wajah unyu dan kulit mulus layaknya pantat bayi, mata bulat lucu, dan gigi fenomenal bak kelinci. Punya sifat yang tidak jauh dengan kelinci betina yang sedang pms; anarkis, galak, berisik, cerewet, bawel, dan segala hal abnormal lainnya._

 _Justru itu titik charming nya. Dia itu apa adanya; tidak pernah berpura-pura dalam tingkahnya, tidak sok baik meski sebenarnya memang orang baik, bersikap apa adanya tanpa peduli pendapat orang._

 _Doyoung memang abnormal. Tidak seperti makhluk uke lain yang lemah lembut dan gampang dimainin hatinya. Dia itu kebalikannya._

 _Tapi tetap saja. Di mataku, dia itu benar-benar adorable, precious, epic, langka, unik._

 _Namanya juga sayang_ _—_

(...Doyoung tidak sempat membaca bagian yang lain karena bukunya sudah kembali ke tangan si pemilik.)

* * *

 **biology**

"Belajar biologi?"

Jam istirahat pertama mereka berdua, dihabiskan dengan mendekam di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Sebenarnya hanya Doyoung yang berniat begitu. Tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Taeil pun mau saja saat diajak (...dipaksa, sebenarnya) oleh Doyoung untuk ditemani di ruangan penuh buku itu.

"Iya. Kan besok ulangan."

"Gak bosen apa cuma baca teorinya aja?"

Buku tebal ditutup. Rupanya Doyoung telah selesai membaca. "Terus harus gimana?"

"Mending praktek langsung."

Alis terangkat, "Praktek?"

Taeil mengangguk. Diliriknya _cover_ buku yang ada di tangan Doyoung; itu buku biologi dengan gambar _flora dan fauna_ sebagai sampulnya. "Besok ulangannya tentang reproduksi, kan? Nah, pas banget. Bisa langsung praktek sama aku. Kan jadi enak."

.

Jawaban bermaksud menjurus itu dibalas dengan lemparan buku.

"Dasar mesum!"

—buku biologi itu tebalnya tidak main-main, astaga.

* * *

 **sociology**

"Ternyata manusia itu memang tidak bisa hidup sendiri," gumam Doyoung yang tengah membaca sebuah artikel sosiologi dari internet.

Gerakan tangan Taeil yang hendak menyendokkan sereal ke mulutnya terhenti. "Baru tahu?"

"Tahu dari dulu sih." balas Doyoung. "Tapi kok nyatanya banyak orang yang hidup sendiri?"

"Mandiri dengan sendiri itu beda konteks, sayang."

"Iya juga." anggukan spontan, Doyoung kembali membaca artikelnya. Namun tangannya tergerak mengambil segelas jus jeruk. "Kalau hidup sendiri tanpa siapa pun, pasti susah ya. Meski berhasil tapi tetap saja pasti kesepian."

"Nah, itu." Taeil beranjak membawa mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke wastafel, lalu mencucinya.

"Karena kamu juga manusia yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri, ayo menikah denganku. Jadi kau tidak akan kesepian dan dapat bertahan hidup denganku."

.

"...kuliah saja belum, sudah berani ngajak ke pelaminan. Dasar."

* * *

 **sundanese**

"Abdi bogoh ka anjeun!"

Doyoung menggeleng. Matanya sudah sangat basah. Ia merasa lelah, luar dan dalam, _lahir dan batin._ Tapi di depannya, Taeil masih berdiri angkuh dengan sifat keras kepala yang makin menjengkelkan. "Anjeun téh putra abdi. Kuring geus ngomong ti tatadi yén anjeun téh anak anu geus dilahirkeun ku abdi!? Simkuring teu tiasa murag asih ka anjeun!"

Masih kukuh pendirian, Taeil kembali berontak. "Abdi téh teu percaya! Moal mungkin anjeun téh ibu abdi! Teu!"

"Ari kitu kanyataan na! Kudu kumaha deui!?"

"Moal mungkin."

Air mata kembali tumpah. Doyoung merasa sakit hati, kenapa anaknya ini tidak percaya padanya? "Abdi téh—"

"Piraku urang teh inung-anak jeung manéh ari umurna sarua?! Apan manéh gé teu pernah _anu-anuan_ jeung nu lain salain ti urang!?"

.

Hening.

.

Taeyong, si narator sekaligus sutradara dari drama Sangkuriang yang _aneh_ ini, langsung menggeplak kepala Taeil keras dengan tenaga yang tidak main-main.

"Woy, ini melenceng jauh dari dialognya!"

* * *

 **history**

"Bosaaaaan~"

Taeil yang disibukkan mencatat materi sejarah hanya melirik datar pacarnya itu. "Istirahatnya sebentar lagi kok, _bae_."

"Tapi aku bosan," balas Doyoung, masih merajuk. "Hong- _ssaem_ rajin sekali menjelaskannya. Sepertinya tidak ada satu pun hal kecil yang beliau lewatkan, bahkan sampai ke hal yang tidak penting sekali pun. Huft, membosankan."

"Menurutku tidak."

"Hah?"

"Ada satu sejarah yang tidak Hong- _ssaem_ ceritakan."

Pandangan jenuh yang ditampilkan di mata kelinci itu menjadi berbinar cerah, seolah menemukan hal menarik. Mungkin mendengar ucapan kekasihnya ini bisa mengusir kebosanannya.

"Apa itu?"

"...sejarah perjalanan cinta kita."

.

Saat sudut matanya menangkap basah Doyoung yang menyembunyikan wajah matangnya di antara lembaran buku, Taeil menyeringai kecil.

Setidaknya, ia berhasil membuat Doyoung tidak kebosanan dan merasa terhibur, kan?

* * *

 **korean**

Taeil tak sengaja menemukan Doyoung yang masih berdiri di bawah emperan toko untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan, sepulang sekolah.

Dia sendiri berdiri berlawanan arah darinya. Berbekal payung kuning nyentrik, satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku— _sok cool_ _ceritanya_ , dan alunan musik yang tersalur dari _headset_ putih. Sementara kedua iris jelaga miliknya masih setia memperhatikan detail pergerakan kecil yang diciptakan oleh si pemuda radius lima meter darinya itu.

Ada kalanya di saat seperti ini, selalu ada pertanyaan kecil dari hati;

Hei, apakah jatuh cinta itu bisa sesederhana ini? Apakah jatuh cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi tergila-gila?

.

 _Beautiful day_

 _Michidorok neol saranghaesseossdeon nal_

 _Beautiful life beautiful day_

 _Neoreul ilhgo sipji anha_

 _Beautiful my love_

 _Beautiful your heart_

 _It_ _'_ _s a beautiful life_

 _._

—nyatanya, lagu berbahasa korea yang sedang ia dengarkan ini sudah menjawab semuanya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Taeil untuk berpikir dan memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri sang pujaan hati.

Hingga kini ia telah berdiri di hadapan si objek kesayangan.

Seperti kebanyakan drama klise; dunia serasa berhenti berputar, waktu terasa melambat. Mengacuhkan segala hiruk pikuk jalanan dan simfoni hujan.

Mereka berpandangan, lama sekali. Mengagumi keindahan dari paras masing-masing.

.

"Ji Eun Tak..."

"Kim Shin..."

"Jodoh ku..."

"Goblin ku..."

.

... _eww_ , memang drama sekali.

* * *

 **geography**

Doyoung memasang wajah memohon andalannya, "Ajari aku geografi, _plis._ "

Sedang yang diminta tolong hanya merespon kalem dengan mata yang tak lepas dari pemandangan imut ini. "Boleh."

Kedua tangan Doyoung terkepal ke atas, "Yeay—"

"—tapi ada syaratnya."

Pemuda kelahiran Februari itu mengerjap pelan. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan kencan seharian penuh?"

.

...terkadang, mengajari dan diajari bisa dijadikan sarana untuk melancarkan _modus terselubung_.

* * *

 **german**

Saat istirahat, kala seisi kelas sedang kompak malas pergi ke kantin, Taeil bertanya kepada Doyoung. "Young, kamu bisa bahasa jerman gak?"

"Bisa dikit, sih." Dengan malas, Doyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman sebangkunya ini. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tahu artinya _ich liebe dich_ gak?"

"Kalau itu sih aku tahu."

"Kalau gitu apa artinya?"

"Aku cinta kamu."

 _"Ich liebe dich auch, mein kaninchen."_

Entah karena malas atau memang otak Doyoung sedang lemot, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyadarinya.

.

Seisi kelas 11-A langsung porak poranda mendengar percakapan berunsur modus itu.

Jelas lah, orang mereka bicaranya lumayan keras.

* * *

 **economics**

"Anak-anak, yang dimaksud dengan kebijakan moneter adalah—"

 _Tangan yang merayap nakal._

"—langkah-langkah yang diambil penguasa moneter—"

 _Badan menggeliat geli._

"—untuk memengaruhi jumlah uang yang beredar dan daya beli uang."

 _Lenguhan samar, diiringi kekehan nakal._

"—adapun tujuan serta peran kebijakan tersebut adalah—"

 _Wajah berpeluh, dengan ekspresi geli-geli nikmat yang menghiasinya._

"—yang pertama, menjaga stabilitas ekonomi. Nah, stabilitas ekonomi di sini itu merupakan— HEI KALIAN!"

Menggebrak meja yang tidak bersalah, guru ekonomi ini marah. Telinganya terasa panas saat mendengar samar-samar nada yang ambigu. Matanya menatap nyalang, lalu menangkap visualisasi dua makhluk adam yang diperkirakan sebagai biang masalah ini.

"Moon Taeil. Kim Doyoung." panggilnya, dengan nada penuh ancaman. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, hah?!"

"T-tidak, _ssaem._ " Doyoung yang pertama membela diri, "Taeil nih, dia gelitikin aku!"

Sedang lelaki di sebelah Doyoung mendelik tak terima. "Kok nyalahin aku?! Aku dari tadi diem, kok!"

...sebenarnya mereka emang lagi saling gelitik gitu— _jangan bilang Kang-ssaem._

Kang- _ssaem_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Zaman sekarang sudah aneh. Anak-anak seperti kalian berdua yang harus diwaspadai."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Doyoung. Taeil hanya menatap malas pada gurunya ini.

"Duduk di pojokan berdua, terus ngeluarin suara-suara ambigu." percaya atau tidak, sudut bibir sang guru tertarik usil. "Saya curiga kalau kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu. Seperti berpacaran, mungkin."

Seisi kelas langsung heboh. Dua orang yang jadi tokoh utama sibuk menyembunyikan rasa malu, bahkan pipi Doyoung sudah merah sekali.

Taeil? Anak itu langsung pasang muka lempeng, _stay cool,_ tipikal dia banget. Meski dalam hati sudah teriak-teriak gak jelas karena malu.

.

"Tunda dulu pacarannya. Sekarang belajar dulu yang bener."

* * *

 **japanese**

Ada satu momen yang berkesan dalam kehidupan Taeil, terjadi saat ia masih kelas satu.

Saat itu kelasnya mengadakan _study tour_ ke Jepang. Meski tujuannya untuk belajar, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa _refreshing_ menikmati segala keindahan negeri matahari terbit itu.

Taeil yang bingung mau pergi ke mana, memutuskan hanya pergi sendirian ke taman kota Tokyo yang kebetulan dekat dengan hotel tempatnya bermalam. Ia sedang malas pergi jauh dengan teman-temannya yang mungkin tengah berburu makanan.

Dengan berbekal kamera SLR, ia memotret pemandangan bunga Sakura yang berguguran indah. _Well, study tour_ kali ini pas sekali dengan hari di mana bunga khas Jepang itu akan gugur.

Lalu ia berhenti.

Kamera yang menghalangi wajahnya ia turunkan, guna menatap siluet sosok yang dikenalinya.

Itu Kim Doyoung. Teman sekelasnya.

Lelaki berparas manis itu hanya sendirian, duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Asyik memandang kagum terhadap kelopak bunga yang jatuh di atas kepalanya.

Satu kata,

 _"Kawaii desu..."_

 _Jepret!_

Satu foto diambil.

 _"...kanojo wa zettai ni g_ _ō_ _kadesu."_

—oh, bukan satu kata ya?

.

Detik itu, ia memantapkan hati,

—bahwa Moon Taeil telah jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya, berkat pesona Kim Doyoung yang sederhana namun memikat.

.

(...omong-omong, sampai saat ini Taeil masih menyimpan foto itu.)

* * *

 **astronomy**

"Tae, bulan itu indah ya?"

Sekolah sedang mengadakan _camping_ khusus anak kelas sebelas. Hari mulai gelap, dan jam pun sudah bergerak di angka dua belas. Tapi Doyoung lebih memilih untuk duduk di luar tenda sambil melihat langit, tentu saja ditemani Taeil.

"Indah apa nya?"

"Semuanya. Meski pun cahaya yang dihasilkan bukan asli darinya, tetap saja cahaya malam ini terlihat lembut dan menenangkan. Bentuk bulatnya juga terlihat sempurna, meski sebenarnya terdapat banyak lubang jika dilihat di luar angkasa. Bulan juga hanya ada satu, tidak punya duplikat ataupun saingannya, dan itu unik sekali. Ah—pokoknya, bulan itu indah."

"Tapi lebih indah mana sama aku?" sahut Taeil acuh, sebenarnya mencoba menggoda Doyoung.

"Kamu, lah."

"Aku?" Taeil kaget. Tadinya ia pikir pacarnya ini akan pura-pura marah, atau menampilkan sifat _tsundere_ nya, tapi ternyata malah berlaku lain.

"Kau lah bulanku yang indah; yang terangnya menerangi angkasa, sampai menembus hatiku. Indahnya tiada tara. Yang berbeda, namun tetap yang terindah. Kau adalah keajaiban yang paling indah dibandingkan seluruh kekayaan alam di dunia ini."

Angin malam berhembus lembut, membelai kulit yang hangat, hingga timbul ruam merah khas orang kedinginan.

.

Taeil bergidik geli, bercampur ngeri. "Setan mana yang merasukimu, sih?"

* * *

 **french**

Berbagai macam _dessert_ khas prancis diletakkan di meja.

Doyoung tidak bisa menutup mulutnya kala melihat makanan manis yang menggoda itu. Dari _motcha pots de creme, creme puffs, souffle,_ hingga _strawberry macaroon_ kesukaannya tersedia di sana.

"Kemarin, _eomma_ pergi ke Prancis. _Eomma_ terobsesi membuat _dessert_ , jadinya ia kirim hasil eksperimennya itu ke sini." jelas Taeil. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Padahal kan aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."

"Buat aku aja!"

"Niatnya tadi gitu sih."

 _"Yeay!"_ Doyoung bersorak ala anak kecil. Sepertinya, _dessert_ itu membuatnya lupa umur.

Lelaki manis itu memakan _cream puffs_ lebih dulu. Kue berbentuk unik dengan tambahan saus cokelat itu benar-benar terasa manis di mulut. Ia memakannya dengan lahap hingga terdapat noda cokelat di sudut bibirnya.

Taeil yang sedari tadi menonton Doyoung itu dengan perlahan mengusap noda di sudut bibir kekasihnya. Tak peduli bahwa tindakannya itu dapat mempercepat detak jantung masing-masing.

"Pelan-pelan aja makannya."

"Mau nyobain gak?"

Taeil menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Padahal ini kan enak."

Lelaki yang lebih dewasa itu berbicara pelan. Suaranya lamat-lamat, nyaris seperti bisikan—meski masih terdengar samar.

 _"Mais je pense que vous qu'il_ _é_ _tait plus d_ _é_ _licieux que tous ce dessert."_

"Apa?"

 _"Mais je_ — _"_

"Pake bahasa manusia, plis."

.

 _Holyshiteu_ —

"...dasar perusak suasana."

.

—padahal tadinya mau ngegombal, _tadinya._

 _Oh iya, kan Doyoung gak ngerti bahasa prancis._

* * *

 **technology**

Kesepuluh jemari Johnny bekerja keras di papan _keyboard_. Matanya fokus menatap layar monitor yang menyala, sedang menampilkan foto artistik hasil editannya yang terlihat, err... _apalah._

Yuta hanya memandang kagum hasil karya sahabatnya itu. "Wah, kau pandai mengedit, John! Tennie ku jadi terlihat benar-benar seperti perempuan!"

"Iya dong. Aku kan jenius." Johnnya menepuk dadanya, bangga. "Jangan lupa bayaranku."

"Siap."

"Seo Youngho, Nakamoto Yuta, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Kedua pemilik nama yang disebut merinding kala mendengar nada dingin tersebut. Mereka menoleh takut, dan mendapati Taeil yang sudah memasang wajah paling garang.

"A-anu—"

" _Photoshop?_ " mata Taeil melirik tajam layar laptop yang tidak bersalah. "Kalian mengedit foto kekasih kalian menjadi porno begini?!"

"K-kami bisa jelaskan—"

"Ajari aku!"

"Apa?" Kedua orang itu kaget. Mereka kira temannya yang sekarang sedang dalam mode garang itu akan menghukumnya.

"Ajari aku," ada seulas senyum—tidak, lebih tepatnya seringai kecil bermakna jorok. "Aku juga ingin mengedit foto pacarku yang seperti itu."

.

 _Meanwhile,_ di kantin. Doyoung yang sedang mengisi perut tiba-tiba merasa panas di tangannya.

"Kenapa tanganku jadi ingin memukul Taeil, ya?"

* * *

 **chinese**

"Masih lama ya? Aku ngantuk."

"Rapatnya di mulai sepuluh menit lagi." Berkas tebal yang ada di tangan Taeil segera diabaikan. Ia melirik Doyoung yang senantiasa duduk setia di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang osis. "Lebih baik kau pulang duluan dan langsung tidur saja. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak!" Doyoung menggeleng keras. "Aku tetap akan menunggumu sambil tidur, Tae."

 _Dasar keras kepala._ "Terserah saja."

"Nyanyikan lagu tidur, dong."

Si pemegang jabatan ketua osis itu tertawa pelan, lalu berjalan menghampiri kekasih manisnya. Ia posisikan dirinya duduk di sudut sofa, lalu meletakkan kepala kekasihnya yang sudah tiduran di sofa itu di paha.

"—kim doyoung, pi juan liao. bi shang yan—"

Sudut bibir Doyoung tertarik ke atas; geli. "Itu kan lagu kartun."

"Tapi kan sama saja lagu tidur."

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja."

Taeil mendelik, pura-pura kesal. Namun ia tetap mengabulkan permintaan kecil Doyoung.

"—kim doyoung, pi juan liao. bi shang yan jing hua shui jiao. shui de zhao shen ti hao. kim doyoung, shi ge hao bao bao."

Lirik telah habis. Taeil memeriksa kembali apakah pemuda Kim itu sudah tertidur atau belum.

Dan kelopak mata serupa kelinci itu telah tertutup, disertai tarikan nafas teratur dan dada bergerak fruktuatif.

.

" _Sleep well, bae._ "

—satu kecupan ia daratkan di pelipis.

* * *

 **civic education**

 _"Sebagai warga Korea yang baik, lelaki harus ikut wajib militer."_

Perkataan membosankan dari guru Shin selaku guru pendidikan kewarganegaraan itu terdengar seperti mimpi buruk bagi lelaki yang menempati bumi Korea Selatan ini. Tentu saja—yang namanya militer itu pasti terikat dengan sesuatu yang kasar.

"Aku jadi takut ikut wamil."

Taeil yang mendengar curhatan dari Doyoung itu mengendikan bahu, acuh. "Ya sudah, jangan ikutan aja."

"Tapi kan itu wajib, Tae!" sergah Doyoung, membela diri. Ia tidak mau dibilang tidak berbakti kepada negara, meski pun agak takut juga.

"Kamu gak boleh ikut."

"Kok gitu?!"

"Aku aja yang wamil," jawab Taeil, arah duduknya ia ubah menjadi berhadapan dengan Doyoung yang juga duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Kamu cukup hamil anakku aja."

.

"Menikah saja belum." Doyoung mendelik, "Aku kan cowok, mana bisa hamil!"

"Kita berusaha aja, siapa tau berhasil hamil."

.

"...mati sana."

* * *

 **dutch**

"Ini."

Taeil menatap ragu kertas kecil yang diberikan oleh Doyoung. Sedang si bungsu Kim itu sedang menatapnya penuh arti. Ia masih bingung; kenapa Doyoung menyeretnya jauh dari kelas menuju atap sekolah yang sepi hanya untuk memberikan secarik kertas saja?

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Senyum kecil terpasang di wajah Doyoung kala melihat pemuda berambut kelabu itu terkejut membaca tulisan tangannya. Sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya bahwa Taeil akan bingung karena ia menulis dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

 _Ini balasan karena berhasil membuatnya bingung seperti orang bodoh kemarin_ —

Eh,

Kok Taeil malah peluk dia?!

"Makasih ya, akhirnya dibalas juga."

"Kamu bisa bahasa Belanda?"

"Enggak sih," kekehan terdengar setelahnya. "Tapi aku cuma tahu arti yang ini."

Yah, gagal _deh_ balas dendamnya.

Tapi tidak apa lah, _toh_ tetap saja _ending_ nya akan seperti ini.

Mereka berpelukan, lama, erat. Tidak memperhatikan sekitar, masa bodo jika ada orang yang melihat.

Bahkan kertas kecil penyebab semua ini pun dibiarkan terjatuh di tanah, hingga tulisannya terlihat jelas di terpa sinar mentari.

Tulisan sederhana, dengan tinta hitam yang bermakna manis.

.

— _ik hou van je ook3_

* * *

 **sport**

Kala itu, Doyoung tidak sengaja melihat anak klub basket yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kerennya pata atlet basket yang di dominasi oleh murid kelas dua itu mengendalikan si bola oranye. Ada murid kelas satu juga yang ikut dalam permainan ini. Doyoung cukup kenal dengan beberapa anak kelas satu itu, termasuk Taeil yang tengah membawa bola.

Eh tunggu,

—sejak kapan Taeil masuk klub basket?

Seingatnya lelaki pendek itu tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan olahraga.

.

Iris sewarna cokelat miliknya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok sang pujaan hati.

Tidak melewatkan momen ketika tubuh kurang tinggi itu— _jangan bilangin ke Taeil_ _plis_ , dengan lihainya menghindari serangan lawan, lalu menerobos pertahanan hingga mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan ring basket. Dan—

 _Hup!_

—satu poin pun didapatkan.

Raut yang biasanya datar itu kini terlihat cerah, seiring dengan senyum puas karena berhasil mencetak angka.

Detik itu,

Doyoung terpesona.

Apa lagi saat matanya melirik nakal setiap sudut postur badan lelaki kesayangannya yang banjir keringat, ditambah sinar senja yang menyorotinya, membuat kulit semi tan itu mengkilap.

Juga seragam basket yang basah oleh keringat hingga tercetak dengan jelas pahatan badannya yang, _ugh_ —

.

 _Asdfghjklwhyhesofcknghawt_ —

"Doyoung..." panggil Kun, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya. "Kamu ngiler, _tuh_."

* * *

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

* * *

 **bilu's note :**

[0] let's talk with line **biluuuuuieyo_**!1!1!1! kita bisa ngobrol2 sambil imagine, khususnya ngomongin ilyoung xD /woy

(—'u' nya harus lima, **inget.** )

[1] kali ini aku bawa dengan tema pelajaran! :D ini gado-gado antara ipa dan ips, biar sama rata x'D/

ini fic gaje memang. tq.

[2] aku kangen fandom bbb:( sudah lama tidak fangirlingan liat lirikan mautnya mas petir:-( /woey

[3] itu lagu tidurnya yang di prompt ' _chinese_ ' pernah dinyanyiin sama fang. lucu sih lagunya, apalagi pas liat ekspresi derp boboiboy pas udah selesai denger lagunya xD terbaik lah.

[4] soal terjemahan bahasa asingnya... liat aja di google translate. **males ngetik-** /dibakar massa

[5] ditunggu reviewnya :) /kasih kotak review

 **.**

p.s : kira-kira siapa yang cocok jadi anak ilyoung? chenle? haechan? atau siapa?

[—asal member nct, bukan yang lain(?:)]

p.s.s : selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankannya (termasuk saya)~ /sungkem

 **.**

 **.**

172805

with love,

— **b i l u** —


End file.
